One bottle of wine, two lovers, and three babies!
by LittleWhiteAngelWolfPup
Summary: What happens when Torhu and Hatori get close after drinking wine? well, it leads to Torhu getting pregnant. READ FOR MORE HUMOR. XD Please Review! (PS: First fanfic of Fruits basket.)


Torhu began to open up her eyes, finding herself naked in her own room. "Weird..." she told herself, and heard a knock on the door. "Hey Torhu...when exactly are you going to make breakfast...it's past ten...and you haven't cooked breakfast..." a starving Shigure asked sounding a bit awkward.

"Oh right, Breakfast!" she raced over to her closet, putting on her clothes. 'I wonder how I got naked...was I hot?' she thought to herself for a couple of minutes. "Torhu...I'm starving..." Shigure announced as he fell to his knees. "Don't make me beg more..."'

Kyo whom just got out of his room glared at Shigure. "If she's sick, make your breakfast your god damn self." he hissed at Shigure. Yuki who was still tired, came forward over to them. "She's not our maid." Kyo nodded and chuckled. "Yeah, and if she's needing rest, let her get some. Because of what happened last night."

Shigure shrugged. "Well, I only gave her half the bottle of wine and-" Yuki interrupted him, and hissed. "Then you decided to make go back to bed, when you called my older brother, and Hatori." the rat looked very unimpressed by Shigure. "It was for a game night."

Yuki and Kyo kept glaring at the awkward dog, and then walked away from him.

_~Meanwhile with Hatori~_

Hatori found himself sleeping on his desk. His back and lower body ached, and he felt warm. "W-What...happened..." he yawned getting up from his chair. He stared at the window, finding himself half naked. Quickly, he placed on a shirt. "Last thing I remember was Shigure and Ayame..." his mind was black. He soon began to hear soft moaning and touches on his body that he could remember.

"H-Hatori...a-a-a-are you going to...?" after that moan he heard the girl's voice moan so loudly, and it just made him blush just thinking about it.

That damn dog must've done something to him, but what? he couldn't even think of what happened and why. He got up and began walking around his small office thinking about who he made love with and how.

He remembered Shigure offering him a cup of wine, then he himself ended up drinking the entire bottle. Usually, he tried his best to stay away from drinking Wine or anything related it. He also remembered Shigure taking him to a room. And he began to make out with someone...Kana maybe? no, it couldn't have been her.

He tried his best to remember, but everything was blank. He couldn't remember who he made love with. He wanted to feel the same, but knew he couldn't. And shouldn't.

Staring at the window, he remembered that night's warmth. "I-It must be chilly in here." he sighed and got back to work.

A few weeks later, an expected vist had occurred. And it was Shigure and Torhu. "Oh, it's you...and Torhu." Hatori nodded, but gave a Torhu a small smile. "What brings you two here?" he questioned the dog unimpressed by his vist. "Well, you see. I was thinking maybe we could schedule Torhu a doctor's appointment, you know since she seems to be more of our family each year." he smirked at Hatori.

"Yes, I am aware but-" he stopped himself, and then coughed. "Why exactly?" Hatori asked again. "Because Torhu's been kind of sick lately, barfing and you know the usual-" he was interrupted by Torhu. "But Shigure I'm not sick, it must be something else! I swear I'm alright Hatori, I'm terribly sorry for wasting your time." Torhu announced looking rather pale.

"Nonsense, I'll examine her." Hatori pulled Torhu into his office. He began testing her for things. When finally when he got his results. He was horrified and shocked of what he found on his paper. Torhu was pregnant!

**This is my FIRST Fruits Basket fanfiction, so don't be mean about it. I wrote this because I really like Torhu and Hatori together. I know cheesy. XD But please review and tell me your opinion about this chapter. ;) Don't forget to favorite and follow! **


End file.
